celebrity_deathmatch_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kanye west vs taylor swift
kanye west vs taylor swift is joshuakrasinski's sixth match it features rapper kanye west againt countrystar taylor swift interlude johnny: what happens when a contrystar takes on her apparent rapping hater? find out tonight on..celebrity deathmatch Fight johnny: hello deathmatch fans welcome to another slobberknocker i am johnny gomez nick: and i am nick diamond and tonight's match is quite a rivalry johnny: that's right nick kanye west vs taylor swift these two have a huge beef to settle it all started when at the vma's taylor swift had just won an award for best music video for you belong with me when taylor swift was reciting her acceptance speech kanye out of nowhere dissed her saying beyonce's music video was more superior taylor swift in tears finished her speech early while kanye flipped the bird nick: now taylor is mad and out for blood this match outta be something johnny: agreed nick let's go down to the ring where our to fighters are ready mills: alright you two i want a good clean fight kanye i know how you are and taylor make sure you pull no punches now let's get it on *Bell rings* taylor: alright kanye time to show you what happens when you ruin my dreams! *Punches kanye in the face making him scream* johnny: and taylor get's first blood kanye: yo taylor you know beyonce was superior in every way heck you are just a slut *crowd gasps* taylor: shut up! *Punches kanye more making him bleed* nick: kanye is taking a beating out there kanye: okay that is it time to die biatch! *attacks taylor with a microphone* nick: and kanye hits taylor with a microphone *kanye continues* johnny: and he is still going *taylor then kicks kanye in the crotch making him feel it* nick: but kanye takes a kick in the pelvis area kanye: my golden globes! i wish i could take it back let's be friends *extends hand* nick: and kanye commits..a verbal handshake? johnny: strange *taylor goes in for the handshake but then kanye throws her into the ringpost then gives her a big boot to the face* kanye: syche! *does a pelvic thrust* nick: a dirty double cross that kanye is a manipulative bastard *taylor growls angrily* johnny: taylor doesn't like that nick taylor: hey kanye hows about we check out what's under those shades kanye: no!! *taylor takes off his glasses to reveal fly bug eyes* taylor: eww! gross *sprays bug spray at kanye making him screech* nick: bug spray to the eyes that is not pretty johnny: looks like kanye could be out taylor: now then let's finish this off shall we? *taylor reaches into her purse* nick: what is taylor doing? johnny: it looks like she is reaching for *taylor pulls out her vma award* johnny: yes it's her vma for best music video taylor: now time to put on lockdown *taylor bashed kanye on the head busting it open killing him* johnny: an kanye goes down with a busted head mills: and the winner is ms.taylor swift *bell rings* johnny: well nick looks like taylor has gotten revenge on kanye west nick: a very nice ending to a very spectacular deathmatch johnny: with that said this night is over on behalf of nick diamond this is johnny gomez saying good fight good night